


march winds and april showers

by EJ (girlwitham4carbine)



Category: Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Kissing in the Rain, M/M, don't even get me started on these tags buddy, i'm not funny also this is trash, more like kissing inside in the rain hA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwitham4carbine/pseuds/EJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drops of rain were like touches to his skin. The soft ones lingered, phantom fingers running along his jaw and collarbone, as the downpour was what gripped his hips hard enough to bruise and left scratches deep along his back. Ian's mouth was as sharp and beautiful as lightning, his whispers and laughs and very being like rumbles and roars of thunder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	march winds and april showers

**Author's Note:**

> i’m going straight to hell and i’m taking you all with me  
> the original prompt was “i wanna sit on someone’s lap and makeout in the back seat of a car while it rains” but i took that somewhere. else. lmao

Ian was like a thunderstorm.

Before it starts, even before the humidity sets in like a thick wet blanket, there’s a palpable warmth in the air; the molecules filled with something like a tension, something science couldn't even hope to explain. The kind of tension and weight that you could just  _ feel _ , that triggered something deep in your soul and let you know it was going to rain.

Being near Ian felt like that kind of warmth. 

At first, Jeff chalked it up to the weather. The sun was unbearable the day they met; a dry heat had fallen over the area, and even those who hated the constant rainclouds over Washington state were secretly praying they would return. Maybe it was something in the light breeze, or something else in the air Jeff couldn’t put a name to. He never expected it to be the fresh-faced man with tired, yet bright eyes.

As they grew from acquaintances to friends, then roommates to lovers, Jeff realized it was something simply unique to the other man. An odd sort of feeling that would nestle itself deep in Jeff's chest, not quite unlike that weight in the air before a storm. It left him comforted, fond. And when he started falling for him, that comfort kept him from feeling as scared as he honestly should have been.

(It even gave him the courage to kiss him late one dreary night, to chase the water and static falling from his lips.)

Drops of rain were like touches to his skin. The soft ones lingered, phantom fingers running along his jaw and collarbone, as the downpour was what gripped his hips hard enough to bruise and left scratches deep along his back. Ian's mouth was as sharp and beautiful as lightning, his whispers and laughs and very being like rumbles and roars of thunder. Jeff can't help but be left awestruck.

Even now, as the weekly rainstorm outside runs its course and they’re spending it exchanging kisses in the backseat of Jeff's second-hand car, he is speechless, breathless. Because of the weight and warm of Ian's hips on his own, seated on his lap as if they  _ belonged _ there. Because of the nips and licks at his neck and jaw, sharp and loud in action compared to the gentle glide of their other kisses. Because of the glow in Ian's eyes, like the gentle and bright white of lighting, that were focused only on him.

They broke apart silently, letting the sounds of their labored breathing and the thrum of rain fill the spaces around them. Ian's eyes still held that warmth, and Jeff felt giddy from the attention. He couldn't help the flush that rose to his cheeks or the way his insides twisted from the intense feelings he had for the man before him. He loved Ian just as much as he loved the rain.

“You alright there, Jeff?”

Oh no, he was being cheeky. The fondness in his eyes turned to mischief, and a hint of perfect teeth bit at his bottom lip in an effort to hold back a smile. He full well knew the effect he had on Jeff, but despite wanting to be playful and make fun, it was undeniable that Jeff had the same effect on him. Color flooded Ian's pale cheeks just as quickly, making a beautiful frame for the now full-tooth smile lighting up his face.

Jeff couldn't help himself, leaning back in to kiss every inch of his flushed cheekbones and press their foreheads together.

“You really have no idea what you do to me.”

They couldn't see each other's face very clearly, the proximity just making them scrunch their noses and flutter their eyes closed again. Their hands untangled from shirts and skin and searched for one another in the dim light. They intertwined and rested between their chests, heavy and comforting.

“I think you'd be surprised.”

It was honest, sincere, because how he felt about Jeff was one of the simplest facts of his universe. Just like the way the Earth attracted the rain.

“I love you, you know.”

The words left Jeff’s lips, barely needing to travel far before catching against Ian’s own. The rainfall grew heavier, no longer gentle against the metal of the car roof. Those words weren’t foreign for them, but there was something about the moment that felt much more palpable than any other. Maybe it was the rain.

“I know.”

Maybe it was Ian.


End file.
